


Fictober Shorts: And then you were Gone

by Lyrishadow



Series: Fictober 2020 Shorts [29]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:35:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27313432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyrishadow/pseuds/Lyrishadow
Summary: Prompt29: “Back Up”Fandom: Mass EffectTitle: Then You Were GonePair: Egan Shepard/Kaidan AlenkoWarning: Main character deathRating: T
Relationships: Kaidan Alenko/Male Shepard
Series: Fictober 2020 Shorts [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1977133
Kudos: 1





	Fictober Shorts: And then you were Gone

Toward the end of the furlough on Earth, Egan was sitting in his room at the hotel the Alliance had sprung for, and reading reports. Reports on Geth activity, which he had been informed were where his crew was going to be sent to deal with things.   
When the chime sounded to say someone was at the door he dropped the report with surprise - his crew were enjoying the break, home with family, or free to do whatever. 

"Alright, one second." He managed to call out. The suite wasn't huge but it was nice, Hackett knew the owner of the place apparently. 

Egan checked that had on a pair of shorts and threw on his training shirt, no good opening the door naked.  
"Yeah?" He opened the door confused.  
"Did you order two Canadian beers?"   
"Kaidan!" Egan was happy to see the man whom he adored, even if he had not articulated his affections yet.   
"Come on in." Egan waved to the room "this is apparently my reward for saving the galaxy."   
"Data pads and an empty whiskey?" Kaidan joked " that’s rough."

"Sit down, relax, tell me what brings you here?" Egan sat down on the leather sofa, fully expecting Kaidan to put space between them, as usual. To his surprise, Kaidan sat next to him.  
"Shepard, This is where it gets awkward, and I need to just say it.” Kaidan blushed “I’ve been doing a lot of thinking,"  
"You know you can…"  
"Sorry, Egan." A ghost of a smile on the man’s face before he once again took up staring at the beer he had placed on the table. " Lots of thinking since Virmire …since the Citadel.."   
"Yeah?"  
"You know, on the Citadel there was a long moment we thought you were dead."  
"I am very hard to the kill," Egan replied, puzzled. “But we covered the in case of death talk so it’s not that…”  
"I guess you are, listen this is hard for me to explain." Kaidan was very serious " at that moment, I realized I didn’t want to be in a galaxy without you."   
Egan took a deep breath and exhaled "Be direct Kaidan, what exactly do you mean?"  
"Well. I thought you and Ash had a...thing."  
Egan shook his head. He had a thing for Kaidan and had been trying to avoid the guy but otherwise.  
"Then I felt guilty that you saved me.."  
"I couldn’t let you die, Kaidan you are… important to me."  
"I am?"  
"Yes. But keep going you were explaining something to.."  
"I think I'm in love with you." Kaidan blurted.   
Egan blinked at Kaidan.  
"Back up. What did you say?"  
" I think I’m in love with you." Less fast, more certain, which was good for Egan because he didn’t want to rush things. " I mean I have had a crush on since you saved me in the old days, and.." 

Egan threw caution to the wind and suddenly pulled Kaidan into his arms.   
"Hell." Egan muttered, "I’ve got to be dreaming…"  
"Not dreaming." Kaidan managed to whisper before committing to the hug. "Though that raises some other questions..."  
"I was sitting here thinking about you,"  
"Oh?"  
" That I would never get the chance to do this…" Egan pulled Kaidan to him, kissing him softly.  
“God Egan you are so cliché sometimes.” Kaidan laughed “Should I have seen it?”  
“No no, hid it well, can’t be in love with one of your officers on active duty.” Egan knew he said that too fast.  
“True….” Kaidan paused “I don’t know what to do now.”  
Egan did laugh at that. It was such a wholesome moment in the grand scheme of things, the showing up to a crushes door and blurting a confession.

“No rush.” Egan gestured to the data pads “They want us after Geth when we go back.”  
“You sound disappointed?”  
“Oh, I am. You and I know the Geth are not the issue.” Egan shook his head “How the hell to start working on saving the galaxy again... I don’t know.”  
“I hear a beer goes a long way when you are thinking?”  
“I wonder who you heard that from? ”Egan handed over the beer, suddenly seriously adding “Kaidan…. I…”  
“You don’t have to tell me if it’s hard to do so Egan, I came here thinking you would laugh at me so..”  
“Wait… let me do the awkward talking for a minute.”   
“Ok ok..” Kaidan took the beer and settled in beside Egan.  
“When we first met, when I was fifteen, I thought you were good looking then. I didn’t know the first thing about picking anyone up, let alone a random guy who I didn’t know anything about…” Egan coughed “I think you might even have thought I was hitting on you or something.”

“A little?” Kaidan admitted. “Though to be fair, you did take my hand.”  
“Oh, I had forgotten that the view was worth it though.” Egan sighed “Never in my wildest dreams did I imagine you might feel the same way. Well ok, in some of my wildest dreams.”  
“Does it help or make things worse?” Kaidan replied “I don’t know if admitting feelings is any good for either of us… not if…”  
“Now you are thinking Virmire and the Citadel again…”  
“Yeah.” Kaidan took a sip of his drink “Egan if something happened to you..”  
“I can’t promise Kaidan.” Egan glanced down at the data pads, his job was risky, even before saving the galaxy came into it.   
“I know.” They sat in silence for a moment before Kaidan put his beer down and moved over closer to Egan. “Let’s just… take what we have.”  
“Sounds good.” Egan kissed Kaidan again, this time reciprocated and the promise of things to come.

Two weeks later they were back on the edge of the Traverse. Kaidan was half-listening to someone talk to him and half wondering where Egan had gotten to. The Normandy wasn’t that big.   
“All hands brace for impact!” Joker called over the coms, that is when Kaidan moved. Grabbing his helmet he ran up to see what was going on. Egan was deploying the buoy that would identify them to their rescuers and there was fire spreading through the ship.   
“C’mon…” Egan slapped his hand on the button. A moment later hitting one close by that activated the evacuation protocols.   
“We are being attacked… get everyone to the escape pods.”  
“Joker won’t leave, nor will I…”  
“Kaidan…” Egan sighed “you have to get everyone off. I will get Joker.”  
“Ok.”  
“Go… now..”   
“Shepard…”  
“Kaidan go!”  
The last time Kaidan saw Egan alive was when he tossed him the fire suppressant and ordered him to go. It wasn’t even a decent goodbye.


End file.
